Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu
Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ/初めてを経験中) is Juice=Juice's 2nd major single. It was released on December 4, 2013. There was two regular editions and four limited editions. "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" was used as the ending theme song for the Nagoya TV program King Kong no Aru Koto Nai Koto,"Juice＝Juice「イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ」が名古屋テレビ「キングコングのあるコトないコト」EDテーマに決定！". Hello! Project Official Website. 2013.11.19. while "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" was used as the ending theme song for the program from the same channel Zakiroba! Asura no Susume."Juice＝Juice「初めてを経験中」が名古屋テレビ「ザキロバ!アシュラのススメ」EDテーマに決定！". Hello! Project Official Website. 2013.11.19. Tracklist CD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Instrumental) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Music Video) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Music Video) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Group Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Close-up Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Close-up Ver.) #Making Of Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Concert Performances ;Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Single Information *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu **Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: AKIRA **Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Promotions Mini Lives= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311261800_event_juice.html *December 6, 2013 (Funabashi, Chiba)http://helloproject.com/event/1312051500_event_juice_1206tokyo.html |-|Handshake Events= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 6, 2013 (Funabashi, Chiba) *December 14, 2013(Kanagawahttp://helloproject.com/event /1312121800_event_juice_1214chitta.html *January 26, 2014 (Aichi, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311221900_event_juicejuice.html *March 1, 2014 (Osaka, Japan) *March 8, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) (without Kanazawa) |-|Television Performances= *2013.11.09 Oricon Sound Blowin' 2013~autumn~ *2013.11.11 Music Japan *2013.12.14 CITTA IDOL FORCE Trivia *This is Juice=Juice's first double A-side single. *This is Miyazaki Yuka second single as leader of Juice=Juice. *"Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" was originally titled "Watashi wa Rose Quartz", but was renamed weeks after the announcement. The release date was later changed from November 27, 2013 to December 4, 2013. *Kanazawa Tomoko said that she thinks "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" is the sexiest song Juice=Juice has done so far. *They will promote this single in Anikan R Yanyan's vol. 11, which went on sale on November 11, 2013.http://tower.jp/item/3332527/ When the magazine release was announced, they made a mistake and listed Otsuka Aina's name instead of Kanazawa Tomoko's name. *Ishida Ayumi participated in the dance shot for the music video for “Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo” in Miyamoto Karin's place, because of her injury and their similar height.http://ameblo.jp/tsunku-blog/entry-11678342690.html Kanazawa later blogged that they have plans of recording another dance version with Miyamoto.http://ameblo.jp/juicejuice-official/theme3-10073622432.html *The dance shot of Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo with Miyamoto Karin is being referred to as "KYAST" (Karin, Yuka, Akari, Sayuki, Tomoko). It was featured on Hello! Station's 43rd episode. *This is their second single in a row to have both MVs uploaded with English subtitles. *In the "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" MV, the members' fruits can be seen on the tables. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 39,379* Other Charts References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Listings: CDJapan, Amazon, HMV Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs